Mi Secreto
by Fallen Fan
Summary: Draco tiene un secreto, El amor le ha llegado, pero ¿Qué hay con él?¿Qué se hace con el dolor que te da el no ser correspondido? -SLASH DxH-


Hola mil años de no publicar, casi me sentí muerta todo este tiempo, bien se supone que lo que iba a hacer era continuar mis fics (Ya saben mi propósito para año nuevo desde el 2000) pero simplemente se me metió en la cabeza este proyecto que comencé el 25 de agosto y bien ahora 20 de septiembre lo termino.

**ClAsIFiCaCióN: **PG

**PaReJa:** Draco / Harry (4ever)

**DiScLaImEr:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (jajajaja ya quisiera, si soy una loca obsesionada con el trabajo de alguien más) y no gano nada... en todo caso, si lo pensamos ¡Podría!.

**AdVeRtEnCiA**: Este Fic contiene Slash, de palabra, pero en fin slash, más vale decir ¡HOMOF"BICOS ABSTÉNGANSE!, aunque la verdad es que la advertencia real es "FIC DEMASIADO CURSI"

**ReSuMeN**: Draco tiene un secreto, ama a Harry, pero ¿Qué hay con él?¿Qué se hace con el dolor que te da al no ser correspondido?

**Nota: **Esto tiene "Drama" eso que me encanta y no, de lastima no tiene lemmon :S.

**1234567891011121314151617181920212222324525262728293031323334353637383940**

**Mi secreto**

**Por: Fallen Fan**

Miércoles 25 de Agosto de 2004 05:26:09 p.m. - Lunes, 20 de Septiembre de 2004 10:22:51 p.m.****

**1234567891011121314151617181920212222324525262728293031323334353637383940**

****

Aquel que nunca se ha enamorado en secreto y a una enorme distancia, jamás sentirá la tristeza de ver, la tristeza de la soledad y sobre todo la del desprecio.

Mirar a alguien que te importa demasiado es más que un simple pasatiempo, una simple manera de apaciguar la enorme desesperación y angustia que te oprime el pecho de una manera irremediable, es más, por que al hacerlo te juegas algo más que el tiempo, te juegas la vida y la razón.

Verle sonreír, bromear y jugar con sus cabellos es algo que jamás tendrá precio y es en esos momentos en los que te sientes volar, en los que sales del mundo y la realidad para entrar a un lugar que solo a ti te pertenece y en el que solo tu puedes estar... con él.

Como hay momentos en los que te gustaría estar en un lugar con él, a solas, sin nadie que interrumpa, solo para hacerle cumplir su palabra, recordarle que no hace mucho te prometió con un beso, con la mirada y sin palabras el cielo y las estrellas y que fue por eso que ahora sientes lo que ahora, es por eso que no lo puedes sacar de tu cabeza

Alguna vez has sentido esa sensación de que algo presiona tu pecho, que no puedes respirar por que estas paralizado y lo único sientes mover dentro de ti es tu corazón que late a tal velocidad que tu cuerpo comienza a pedir a gritos empieces a inhalar más rápido, pero no lo puedes hacer, sigues con eso en el pecho, la cabeza te comienza a dar vueltas... quieres respirar y no puedes, vas a morir por una simple emoción... por la simple emoción que te causa la sensación de ver a esa persona. Tomas del brazo a la persona que tienes más cerca, todos te miran de forma extraña, tu jamás te desmayas, jamás te pasan esas tonterías ¿Por qué ahora?... por que ahora lo que sientes ya no es amor, lo que ahora sientes es una terrible obsesión, una obsesión que tendrás que saciar pronto si quieres seguir como hasta ahora...

Es horrible guardar las apariencias, callar cuando quieres hablar, sonreír cuando quieres llorar. La verdad es algo que aunque a muchos cuesta a mi no, no me cuesta decir lo que no pienso y callar lo que quiero por que más allá de ser valiente y listo soy cobarde, soy tan débil como para aceptar lo que siento, no quiero descubrirme, por que sé que tal vez si me descubro seré vulnerable y será en ese momento en el que notare que todo no fue más que un simple jugo o un malentendido, mejor callar y así jugar contigo si es que lo estas haciendo y lamentarme si no lo hiciste.

Hay algunas cosas que solo se disfrutan plenamente si la otra parte se opone, y tal vez por eso fue que insististe en aquel beso al que me opuse testarudamente, el que con un ligero empujón rompí y la triste cara de indignación de mi rostro mientras con un disimulo fingido limpiaba la comisura de mis labios con un notable arrebato de asco y repulsión. Tu despreciable rostro al ver como me miraste con sorna desde donde tus amigos te esperaban y te veían con entre asombro y felicidad por que habías cumplido tu cometido, violar la santidad de mis labios, aquellos que nunca habían tocado a nadie, los que viví reservando para alguien especial y que ahora simplemente intento regresar a su estado normal, pera ti un vil juego, para mi algo más.

Más o menos así comenzó la dichosa historia de amor que viví en mis últimos años en el colegio.

Con el típico juego de el gato y el ratón, tu solías correr a esconderte y yo iba tras de ti como tonto haciéndote más evidente que lo que sentía por ti era una obsesión, después vino el trato con tus amigos, los que me dieron una razón más para odiarte ¿Es que acaso no podías mantener la boca cerrada ni un solo instante?, NO, CLARO QUE NO! Le dijiste a tus amigos y ello si supieron sacarle provecho a mi desgracia, me besaste y prácticamente me humillaste frente a ellos. Solo doy gracias por que ninguno de mis amigos llego a ver semejante episodio de mi vida, bástate tenia con mis sentimientos, como para atormentarme con sus burlas.

Aria que te acordaras de mi o me dejaba de llamar Draco Malfoy y estoy más que seguro que cada uno de los suplicios que me hiciste pasar te los regresaría al doble, porque NADIE, ni siquiera tú, puede jugar con mis sentimientos y sobretodo con lo que me queda de orgullo.

**1234567891011121314151617181920212222324525262728293031323334353637383940**

****

Era de mañana y como siempre cada mañana al despertar en lo único que pensaba, después de que flojera tengo, quiero dormir 20 min más y que clase tengo a la primera, eras tú.

No valía la pena decir que incluso la canción que ponía en mi estereo de lujo ultimo modelo con cristales mágicos de los mini, era aquella que me recordaba a ti, me vestía tarareando la canción, me miraba frente al espejo procurando arreglarme lo mejor que podía y tras acomodar mi túnica comenzaba la tortura de verte, por que como siempre, la primera clase resultaba ser pociones horas dobles y cuando llegaba herbologia no sabia si ponerme contento o llorar de la angustia de tener que soportar la tierra entre mis uñas mientras los tontos Hyfflepuff miraban con caras de tontos los gusanos, aunque eso si era 1000 veces mejor que con los Ravenclaw que parecían más interesados en contabilizarlos y que los Gryffindors que trataba a ver quien era capaz de ponerlo en el pelo de la maestra o "A que nadie se atreve a comerse uno de esos", eran peores que niños de kinder, aun no entendía como y por que razones del cruel destino habían llegado a parar mis intereses en uno de aquello lelos.

Desayuno, clases, comida, descanso, biblioteca, descanso, cena, dormir, desayuno, clases, comida, descanso.... Un ciclo sin fin, la vida resultaba tan monótona a veces y al parecer lo único que la sacaba de su monotonía era verte, no sé en que estas pensando cuando tus ojos esmeralda se pierden en el vació, pero como me gusta pensar que yo soy el protagonista de tus sueños, de tus más profundos pensamientos y que me adoras.

Fue un día en que el que me arme de valor, era simple tomaría las riendas de mis sentimientos, los diría y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, era muy tonto que yo pensara en el destino o la suerte, pero ahora que sabia que el amor me había atrapado, esta más que claro que todo podía pasar, incluso podría pasar que a fin de cuentas resultase ser un sangre sucia. (Por no poner a Voldemort bailando en tutu rosa)

Me rechazaste de la manera mas dulce que se podía, no podías decirme que me amabas, eso a leguas se te notaba, y sobre todo, no podrías decir que siguiéramos siendo amigos, por que nunca lo fuimos y ahora que veo la poca esperanza después de ya 6 meses cuando es como la décima vez que te veo mirándome o buscándome de reojo, en verdad no sé en que estas pensando, pero si sé en lo que yo estoy pensando y aunque mi alma, si esa parte estúpida, me dice que me amas y que tal vez debería intentar acercarme a ti, otra parte de mi dice que eres un imbecil y que puede que ahora yo sufra por no tenerte, pero que tu sufres más, por que tuviste la oportunidad de tenerme y me rechazaste, igual ¿Es lindo soñar verdad? Por que aquello son figuraciones mías y no me buscaba a mí si no a alguien más.

En fin, recuerdo que en cortas y llanas palabras me había dicho que él no tiraba para el mismo lado que yo y eso me lo demostró más de mil veces cada vez que lo observaba comiéndose a besos a alguna chica, es una lastima que resultase mi amor imposible y platónico, no por que no lo hubiese intentado, si no por que no estaba a mi alcance, no compartíamos los mismos gustos, y eso lo sabia desde que él decidió seguir al vejete de Dumbeldore y yo decidiera seguir por el camino correcto, el camino que estaba en la razón, ¿De solo pensar que pude haber cambiado mis ideales me daban nauseas?,

La batalla final llego y no me tente el corazón para acabar con antiguos compañeros de escuela, bien dicen que las heridas sanan con el tiempo y lo sé, por que al verte ya no sentí lo mismo por ti, pero también bien dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió, y yo jure hacerte sufrir por haberme rechazado, cuando NADIE, absolutamente nadie había tenido el valor de hacer.

Tu cara de frustración cuando tus tontos amigos cayeron uno a uno bajo mis hechizos, pero nada tan exquisito como ver caer a tu prometida, sus cabellos negros desparramados por el suelo, manchada de barro y a mis pies como todas las asquerosas de su clase, muerta y con una mueca de terror contorsionando su rostro, tan bello destino.

El sentir tu vos dirigida a mi cargada de un odio que no escuchaba desde que te había confesado mis sentimientos, hizo despertar en mi una llama de alegría, el tono era como en aquellos días, pero ya no eran aquellos días, ahora no solo te contentarías con lanzarme una maldición y verme castigado limpiando un aula, no, ahora reclamabas mi vida y mi alma, aunque no había de que preocuparse, mi vida ya la tenias y mi alma, la perdí cuando me rechazaste.

Nos batimos en duelo, sé que no sabias que era yo, nada nos detuvo, ni siquiera cuando los cabecillas de los bandos habían comenzado a enfrentarse y cuando Dumbeldore intentando proteger la vida del protagonista de la profecía había perdido la vida usando un hechizo que acabo con ambos, lo había llamado ultimo recurso, para mi no había sido nada más que algo que no quería usar desde un principio por que tenia que su viejo trasero saliera lastimado.

hechiza a diestra y siniestra, bastaba decir que ambos habíamos mejorado bastante, los mortifagos había huido, al igual que los aurores que cargaban a sus heridos, solo unos pocos se congregaba a nuestro alrededor.

Un hechizo que paso rozando mi mascara fue el que logro romperla dejando a la vista de todos mi identidad, todos me habían creído muerto el día que no me presente a dar mi informe de mañana a la orden, yo a diferencia de Severus me encontraba del lado de Voldemort, le daba información vital y gracias a ello logramos sabotear gran cantidad de planes, la mayoría eran los que venían planeando desde hace mucho, me había fingido capturado y ahora estaba ahí, ya no defendiendo el ideal de los sangre pura, si no una venganza personal.

Él que no se lo esperaba. Bajo la guardia unos instantes, instantes que fueron suficientes para acabar con su vida, tenia esperando tanto ese momento que siquiera medite las consecuencias de lanzarle un avada al chico dorado en medio de tantos aurores. Todos lanzaron miradas de asombro mientras yo me regocijaba de saber que el ultimo pensamiento del Gryffindo había sido para mi, solo para mi.

La mueca de paz que hice en ese intente se fue conmigo directo a la tumba, por que lo aurores alarmados y en acto de cobardía me atacaron por la espalda, aunque no importaba por que después de todo, cumplí mi cometido y morí feliz.

**1234567891011121314151617181920212222324525262728293031323334353637383940**

****

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIó?¿LES GUSTO? ¿ME DEJAN RR? .**

Como siempre yo me baso en cosas que me pasan ejem eh ahí el por k de tan pocas historias (Soy tan interesante!!) así que sip jeje yo soy Draco y definitivamente Harry es el maldito al que quiero... matar lentamente jeje es una lastima que no se puedo ¡Soy muy joven para Azkaban! O no tanto si Sirius sigue ahí ¡Llévenme por favor! :D.

Bien, me despido y se cuidan.

**Atte: Fallen Fan**

**PD:** Alguien tiene un Neopet, si tiene y aun no tiene una comunidad a la cual unirse metance, yo hice una de HP (Claro!). Mi nick es el mismo que aki solo que junto FallenFan y mi bello neopet es Fallen Kay.

**NOTA: ¿Ya saben lo de las comunidades aquí en ? SI VD!!! Bueno, yo cree una que se llama Harry Potter's corner, si alguien se quiere unir "SUPER BIENVENIDOS" –para más información en mi perfil en donde dice C2 (jojojo que anuncio)-**


End file.
